Walls of building structures typically comprise a structural frame with attached wall surfaces. Exterior walls often comprise insulation, an exterior wall surface, and an interior wall surface. Interior walls typically comprise two interior wall surfaces with a hollow wall cavity formed in between the first and second interior wall surface. Interior walls are typically formed of parallel board-like materials attached to framing or studs. The board-like materials are typically spaced apart at a particular distance to cover the skeletal framing members and accommodate components within the wall cavity such as, for example, insulation, plumbing, electrical wires, etc.
Board-like materials can include drywall, gypsum board, Sheetrock®, plasterboard, sheathing, etc. Drywall, also commonly referred to as wall board or gypsum panel, is often used in homes, buildings, and other structures. Drywall is essentially chalk-like gypsum pressed between layers of paperboard. Typically, sheets of drywall are nailed or screwed to a structure's framing with a plurality of sheets “hung” next to each other in an abutted fashion to form a wall. Installed drywall panels provide a flat wall or ceiling surface which spans supporting members, leaving the space between the studs or joists hollow behind the wall surface. The gaps between the drywall sheets can be filled with joint compound or vinyl spackling commonly referred to as “mud” or “spackle”. When the spackle dries and hardens, the surface may be sanded and painted to provide a finished look. The dried spackle; however, has relatively little structural integrity and primarily provides a cosmetic benefit of a smooth wall or ceiling surface.
While drywall provides an aesthetically pleasing look, it is easily damaged when it is struck by an object such as, for example, a doorknob, piece of furniture, or a fist, and often needs repair. In addition, holes may be formed in drywall material when performing repairs or maintenance of mechanical systems, plumbing, or electrical wiring within the wall cavity. Removal or relocation of an electrical outlet or switch box during remodeling may leave a hole in the wall that must be filled or covered. Localized damage to a wall also occurs from installation or removal of nails, picture mounts, and light fixtures. The damaged portion of a drywall panel may range in size from a very small area to a large hole. Removing an entire drywall panel to repair damaged portions is difficult, expensive, and may cause damage to unseen structures within the wall cavity.
Whether formed by accident or intentionally, localized holes in drywall material are often patched. No convenient way exists to both position a wall patch flush with the outer face of the wall surface and support it in place. When using only a replacement drywall patch without any support for that patch, the drywall patch may fall into the hollow wall cavity, therefore resulting in unsightly cracks and a disfigured wall surface. It can also be difficult to reinforce a repaired drywall patch to prevent future damage from objects that strike the wall. Material for support, such as wire mesh, newspaper, or cloth-like material can be bunched up and added behind the drywall repair patch in the hollow wall cavity. The drywall patch, however, can detach from the rest of the drywall panel when the bundled support becomes dislodged within the wall cavity. The repair patch can also dislodge should anything hit the repair patch without some sort of supporting structure remaining behind the repaired patch within the wall cavity. Such a supporting structure needs to receive and rebuff any direct or indirect pressure on the drywall repair patch to prevent the patch from moving and causing additional damage in the repaired wall.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved wall repair apparatus, system, and method to easily and effectively repair a damaged wall while providing a bracing support within the wall cavity.